villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tooth(2012)
Marcus "Needles" Kane (also known as Sweet Tooth) is a psychotic clown who drives a modified ice cream truck and the protagonist villain and mascot from Twisted Metal. Origin Sweet Tooth was once Marcus Kane, a middle-aged man who lived with his wife and three children and worked as an ice cream man for “Sweet Tooth's Ice Cream Company”. However Marcus constantly felt a burning emptiness within him that eventually formed into a dark split personality. This other personality wore away at him, until he finally snapped, carving his clown mask and letting the other personality take over to become Sweet Tooth.He proceeded to murder his family with the exception of his daughter, Sophie, who managed to stab him in the eye with a pair of scissors and escape. Sweet Tooth eventually pursued her to a hospital, where he wiped out numerous patients, doctors, and police officers in his search for her. However Sophie had left before he arrived, becoming the only person to have ever escaped him, and Sweet Tooth continued to murder people, determined to one day find and slaughter her. He eventually learned of the Twisted Metal tournament and entered, so as to use the wish offered by Calypso to end his search and kill the "one who got away." His first match was in Sunsprings, California, where Calypso welcomed him and explained the rules. Sweet Tooth managed to win and continued to advance through the tournament. Finally, he headed back to Sunsprings for his final challenge, where he faced off against Mr. Grimm and his gang, who were using a pair of giant monster trucks. Sweet Tooth managed to take one down, prompting Mr. Grimm to activate a powerful suit of armor on the other, making it invincible to attacks. However Sweet Tooth's gunner had him get under the truck, allowing him to get under it and plant some C4. But when the gunner asked him to come back and pick him up, Sweet Tooth just detonated the C4 anyway, killing his gunner and destroying the armor, before he took down the last truck. He then went to Calypso, demanding to be sent where Sophie had been all these years.However, she had killed herself before Sweet Tooth attacked the hospital, thus Calypso teleported him into her coffin, burying him alive. But Sweet Tooth had not killed his older son, Charles Kane, precisely so he could carry on his legacy if anything ever happened to him. His son headed to the grave and dug it up, taking his father's mask and lighting his head on fire, before racing off in Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck to kill Calypso and avenge his father. But after he left, Calypso went to the grave and brought Sophie back to life, wearing a clown mask and with her head on fire similar to the first Sweet Tooth, but was dubbed "Sweet Chick", serving as Calypso's Category:Twisted Metal Villains Category:Tragic Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Parents Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Elementals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Self-Aware Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Youtube Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Twins Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fathers Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Amoral Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Damned Souls